This application relates to a fuel tank inerting system that is capable of working for greater periods of time than existing systems.
Aircraft are typically provided with fuel tanks for delivering fuel to the gas turbine engines. Recently, it has been proposed to supply inert air to the fuel tanks to reduce the risk of fire.
Typically, air separation modules are utilized which separate oxygen out of the air and deliver a nitrogen-enriched air to the fuel tanks. Flow systems associated with the modules typically include a supply line leading to the air separation module, and then downstream from the air separation module for delivering the nitrogen-enriched air to the fuel tank.
Currently, such systems are not required to operate 100% of the time that the aircraft is in flight. However, it may be desirable to increase the reliability of such systems such that they can operate for essentially the entire time an aircraft is in flight.